CP - November, 2382
This page chronicles posts #10041-10160 and spans the time of November 1st to November 30th of the year 2382. *CP - October, 2382 *CP - December, 2382 1938 Plots Third Week Arriving to the past in Germany, INGRID VOLG (MARGIANNE EITREIH’SEV’K) and ALBRECHT ERNST (T’POK) set out to find a hotel for the night and make plans to track down D’trik the rogue Vulcan. The next morning, MARGIANNE and T’POK search the hotels for D’trik, finding him but not before he tries to take Margi hostage and T’Pok is forced to kill him. Going to send the body back to 2382, T’POK is outside when he breaks curfew and is taken in by Nazi officers. After interrogation, T’POK is tossed into a cell with a gun shot wound. He makes friends with NPC Herbert Baum, offering to help him escape. When the time is right, T’POK and Herbert manage to break out of the cell and they separate with promises of reuniting. Making his way to the hotel, T’POK gets back safely but has hypothermia and MARGIANNE manages to contact Starfleet and escape the past. Earth Plots Third Week Stopping by Munroe Resorts for a trip, OBI LOS runs into BARBARA MUNROE. She comes onto him strong and he is not one to refuse, the two making plans to get intimate later on! Fourth Week Safe and sound in 2382, MARGIANNE EITREIH’SEV’K and T’POK are resting before returning home. They get into a discussion about working together, T’Pok coming off as hypocritical and Margi coming off as illogical and they separate to deal with their issues. BARBARA MUNROE is getting into the swing of things when we get a sneak peak into her sex life with OBI LOS. They have some fun together before BARBARA called KEIKO ISHIKAWA and tells her all the juicy details! A look into ANDRUS ELBRUNNE and VYLIN ELBRUNNE’s life shows them coping well to the surprise baby with all the tension behind them and plans on going on a trip! Cardassia Plots First Week Arriving back from his mission on Bajor, SEN ANTON-BERN (ERON BERN) and QUESTA DAMAR are surprised to see CORAT DAMAR and OZARA BERN waiting for them. Separating, Eron and Ozara get into an argument and it comes out that she knows about his affair - something he denies. Meanwhile QUESTA and CORAT talk and she explains she is pregnant with his past selfs child! KITAAN DHOW goes to JAMES MUNROE’s apartment with ELLIANA DHAJA. They talk about guy things, ladies and James’ education. While they’re chatting, EVA DHOW and CYDJA DAMAR-BERN go out shopping, and chat about James and babies. Finally CYDJA and EVA stop by KOHSII VENIK’s shop where Eva buys an expensive Romulan silk dress! More tension in the Cevdak house with KAI CEVDAK-ROSS and LOROT ROSS continuing to have marital issues. Lor’vin comes out more and Lorot insults her prompting his wife to leave. KAI goes to the park to cry and is found by JAMES who thinks she is a Terran who has been sassed by the locals. Later on, KAI heads home in the dark, but makes the mistake of being alone. She is stalked by three drunk men, beaten and nearly raped! QUESTA and GWENI DAMAR are pleased to be around the other again, both announcing to the other they’re pregnant! Wishing to look into Ozara’s accusations, ERON goes to RHEA KUSSEK and inquires about the baby. There he finds out she is an mPerson and that she must’ve conceived while he was in the mUniverse. Coming back from his inquiry, ERON tells OZARA that the woman is from the mUni and he would never have cheated on her. She understands but vows to send her off as Cardassian law states. KAI looks for someone to talk to but is out of ideas, settling for KOHSII. At first Kohsii is hesitant, but then offers her ear and friendship in hopes of helping Kai through her troubling ordeals. JAMES, KITAAN and EVA arrive to the Damar home to have dinner with CYDJA, CORAT, QUESTA and GWENI. They all gather in the study and chat about babies while the men vow to have some ale/cigars later on. After dinner, KITAAN, JAMES and CORAT talk about service in the war and the battles they engaged in several years before. The next day, JAMES is at school and runs into ERON, catching up with him. He is hesitant to open up but finally does, revealing his issues with the other child conceived. Second Week Hearing that RHEA KUSSEK has been incarcerated, SEN ANTON-BERN (ERON BERN) makes his way to speak with her and is shocked to learn that she is really mOzara Brik! KITAAN DHOW is exploring the campus on Cardassia when he runs into RAYLON EVEK and thinks he is his mirror version. Causing a scene the two get into a fight before SIYAL REMARA arrives and breaks it up. Hoping to keep their relationship afloat, KAI CEVDAK-ROSS confesses to LOROT ROSS about her attack and he shows he does care before having a rare intimate moment. ERON goes to CORAT DAMAR in hopes of calling in a favour, but is annoyed when he refuses to keep Rhea on the planet. Damar instead offers to get her off Prime and somewhere safe. TAHMOH ALMIN is on Prime for a bounty when things go wrong and he discovers it was a Syndicate trap. He is badly injured when shot in the leg, but is saved unexpectedly as KITAAN and EVA DHOW are hiking in an area near by. With EVA kidnapped, KITAAN goes out of his way to rescue her, sneaking into a near by lodge and killing Dion, the Syndicate goon. Waking up in the hospital, TAHMOH is surprised that he was alive. EVA greets him there assuring that they will help pay for his hospital bills. MICUS KUSSEK arrives to the Venik residence rather upset, confessing to KOHSII VENIK that he doesn’t know what is going on with his wife/daughter and she offers for them to have a place to stay. Before KITAAN leaves the planet, CORAT calls him to his office and told about RANJEN UJAL (RHEA) and how she needs a new place to go with someone to watch over her to ensure she never comes back to Prime. Agreeing, KITAAN takes the shuttle home, speaking with UJAL briefly in hopes or reassuring her things will be okay. EVA isn’t pleased however and KITAAN attempts to defend the woman, both offering UJAL a place in their home as a servant. Third Week Hoping to make amends with her father, KAI CEVDAK-ROSS speaks with TORAL CEVDAK. She talks about Lorot and her plans to go back to DS9, but he continues to dislike his son-in-laws behavour. OZARA BERN and ERON BERN get into a discussion and it comes out that she had been intimate with Dayin after the ‘passing’ of her husband. Eron is upset and needs time to process everything he learned. SIYAL REMARA is still at the Indus residence, working on dinner when she confesses her feelings to TALARA INDUS. Getting permission from Avarin’s mother, she feels more confident in pursuing a relationship. Fourth Week Wanting to get drunk, OZARA BERN goes to a local pub and runs into DURAS VENIK. She admits her marital issues with her ‘new’ husband, Duras offering to kick his ass. Later on, they’re both wasted and KOHSII VENIK comes in displeased with their behaviour and gives her husband a lecture about his free time with Bern. Passed out in the booth, OZARA is awakened by SEN ANTON-BERN (ERON BERN) who is pissed off at her behaviour, feeling like she has changed from the woman he married. KAI CEVDAK-ROSS is horrified to find out from doctors that LOROT ROSS was beaten up once more and nearly died - being brain dead for two minutes - before being brought back. She has had enough of Cardassia and transports them back to Bajor. Bajor Plots First Week On Bajor, AMITY IOAN continues to share dreams with YINTAR IOAN though none are the wiser. He questions his slave about her curiosity and makes threats about her safety before Amity wakes up. TAHMOH ALMIN is preparing to leave for his new bounty mission when MARIAME ALMIN has a nightmare about him not returning. He reassures her that he will come back, but Mariame is still weary. Second Week CADENCE MADDIX continues her intell work, going to T’POK about a Vulcan who is determined to change time in 20th century Earth. T’POK goes to MARGIANNE EITREIH’SEV’K to explain the mission, already having a placement for BAYLEE EITREIH’SEV’K so they can make quick preparations. TAHMOH is back on the station, greeting MARIAME ALMIN there before going to the infirmary. JULIAN BASHIR checks out his leg and he finally comes clean about the extent of the attack. JULIAN goes back to his quarters only to get into a serious chat with RAJA TARLICA about her mother - prompting him to ask for a break in their relationship. Third Week INDIA NESRIN is happy to celebrate SIOMANE POLREN’s birthday with him, having an intimate moment before she invites him to earth for the holidays and her graduate speech. CADENCE MADDIX hears that TAHMOH ALMIN is back on the planet after a Syndicate attack. Looking into getting revenge she is somewhat disappointed that he opts to wait to strike. HAYDEN IOAN and YINTAR IOAN are having some bonding time while fishing. Allowing Hayden to drink, Yintar starts to school him on the ways of the ladies! CATHSACHA UNA and BEJAMIN WOLFE-UNA are out for a walk too, talking about Katal and if she will ever come back. On their outings, CATHASACH, YINTAR, HAYDEN and BENJAMIN run into each other, but the big boys get into a fight (again!) over Amity. NRR’BT MADDIX, ELLIANA DHAJA and BAYLEE EITREIH’SEV’K are in a daycare run out of EVA DHOWS home. Nrr’bt accidentally hurts Baylee and apologizes in front of ANNALISE SAVOI. CADENCE picks NRR’BT up from the daycare and is pleased to hear about his day before they go ground hog hunting! Fourth Week Wishing to make up for Nrr’bt behaviour, CADENCE MADDIX arrives to the daycare EVA DHOW hosts and returns a stolen poultry. Eva is pleased to have the food back and the two talk about Nrr’bt’s personality. On one last outing before leaving to Earth, SIOMANE TARA and ZAYN VONDREHLE are having a picnic together when he kisses her, the two of them becoming bf/gf! CORBAN MADDIX is concerned when RAJA TARLICA doesn’t show up at her usual time, finding out from Julian they broke up. He goes to her in the hotel and attempts to offer some fatherly advice. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Getting back from work, JULIAN BASHIR is annoyed when he gets some messages from VIDIAL TARLICA about RAJA TARLICA leaving him and having fun with other men. He confronts her, but they get into an argument about Vidial’s meddling ways. Fourth Week Waking up in the infirmary on DS9, LOROT is surprised that they’re no longer on Cardassia. KAI explains to him that he was mugged again but he doesn’t remember anything - the only glimmer of hope is his erratic, Lor’vin inspired behaviour seems to be gone. #11 November, 2382 #11 November, 2382 #11 November, 2382